


my roommate is kinda hot?

by arhat (plantmajor), plantmajor



Series: who gave lance a phone [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Pining, Pining Lance (Voltron), Texting, chat fic, good dead memes, keith is only mentioned tho!!!, mention of memes, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 01:14:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13447404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantmajor/pseuds/arhat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantmajor/pseuds/plantmajor
Summary: have you seen that little anime jacket. he is a Gay.(3:13 AM)Just like you(3:14 AM)(or, the one where Lance pines over his roommate to his best friend and end up getting blackmailed instead.)





	my roommate is kinda hot?

**hunk**

(2:21 AM)

 

**hunkkkkkk**

(2:23 AM)

 

**hunkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

(2:23 AM)

 

**hUNKKK**

(2:24 AM)

 

**hunk oh my god i know ur awake**

(2:25 AM)

 

**HUNK I STG I WILL BREAK DOWN YOUR DOOR**

(2:25 AM)

 

**hunk!!**

(2:27 AM)

 

**it’s important pleaseeeeeee**

(2:27 AM)

 

**hunk c’mon i’ve typed your name so many**

**times it doesn’t seem like a word anymore**

(2:28 AM)

 

_oh my god what_

(2:23 AM)

 

**HUNK**

(2:23 AM)

 

_lance it’s like three am_

(2:25 AM)

 

**yeah i knooowwwwwww**

(2:25 AM)

 

**sorry  :((**

(2:26 AM)

 

**but this is important**

(2:26 AM)

 

**like**

(2:26 AM)

 

**really!!!!**

(2:27 AM)

 

_wow_

(2:28 AM)

 

_four exclamation points, youre serious_

(2:28 AM)

 

**yES**

(2:29 AM)

 

**so,,,,**

(2:30 AM)

 

**You know my new roomate??**

(2:30 AM)

 

_That emo kid right_

(2:31 AM)

 

_The one thats friends with pidge_

(2:32 AM)

 

**Idk how pidge can stand to be near him????**

(2:32 AM)

 

**this guy doesnt know the modern memes man**

(2:33 AM)

 

**He thinks gabe the dog is still alive????**

(2:34 AM)

 

_Rip :’(_

(2:35 AM

 

**Rip :(**

(2:35 AM)

 

**BUT SRSLY ITS LIKE HE LIVED IN A**

**SHACK IN THE DESERT ALL HIS LIFE**

(2:36 AM)

 

_Did you really  just text me at almost three am just to talk_

_About how your roommate doesnt know about memes?_

(2:38 AM)

 

**Uhh**

(2:38 AM)

 

**Not completely???**

(2:39 AM)

 

**I also wanted to talk about how**

(2:40 AM)

 

**Uhm,,**

(2:40 AM)

 

_????_

(2:41 AM)

 

_What is it u know i hate suspense_

(2:42 AM)

 

**My roommate is kinda hot????????????????????????????**

(2:43 AM)

 

_You dont have to keep referring to him as ‘my_

_Roommate’ i have met him_

(2:44 AM)

 

**I knowwww**

(2:44 AM)

 

**I just dont wanna,,,,**

(2:45 AM)

 

**Get used to him**

(2:46 AM)

 

**also**

(2:46 AM)

 

**i just told you i think hes hot??**

(2:47 AM)

 

**What do you have to say about that??**

(2:47 AM)

 

_I think he’s hot too and im straight_

(2:48 AM)

 

_Why?? Do you think you’re falling in love with him_

(2:49 AM)

 

_OOOooooOooooOoooooOoOOOOOooo_

(2:50 AM)

 

**shut your fuck**

(2:50 AM)

 

_nah_

(2:51 AM)

 

_u still love me <3 _

(2:51 AM)

 

**Yeah. You are Absolutely Right.**

(2:52 AM)

 

**I, Lance McClain, cannot believe i succumbed to your handsomeness.**

(2:53 AM)

 

**You are truly a Hunk.**

(2:53 AM)

 

_So_

(2:54 AM)

 

_Goodnight????_

(2:54 AM)

 

**Fine**

(2:55 AM)

 

**Gn ;)**

(2:55 AM)

 

_Goodnight buddy :)_

(2:56 AM)

 

**do you think he thinks im hot too??**

(3:01 AM)

 

_GO TO SLEEP LANCE_

(3:03 AM)

 

**sleep is for the WEAK**

(3:04 AM)

 

_does that mean sleep is for the cuban gay boys who are gay for their angsty roomate??_

(3:05 AM)

 

**I’M NOT GAY FOR HIM**

(3:05 AM)

 

**HE’S JUST VERY GOOD LOOKING**

(3:06 AM)

 

_sorry, let me rephrase that_

(3:07 AM)

 

_*cuban gay boys who are in denial about being gay for their angsty roomate??_

(3:08 AM)

 

**shush**

(3:09 AM)

 

**he’s probably not even gay anyways**

(3:10 AM)

 

**Look At Him.**

(3:10 AM)

 

_i can’t i’m not in the same apartment_

(3:11 AM)

 

**hahshdjeeidjnajwiellsmsncn**

(3:12 AM)

 

**you know what i meannnnnnnn**

(3:12 AM)

 

_have you seen that little anime jacket. he is a Gay._

(3:13 AM)

 

_Just like you_

(3:14 AM)

 

**At least i have fashion sense**

(3:14 AM)

 

**But really**

(3:15 AM)

 

**my theory is that he’s had the jacket since he was a fetus and whenever he got taller he cut off the bottom part until he stopped growing so now it’s just super short**

(3:17 AM)

 

_what’s sad is that it’s probably true_

(3:18 AM)

 

**tbh**

(3:19 AM)

 

_Anyways, quoting the infamous child book, ‘go the fuck to sleep’_

(3:21 AM)

 

_Go The Fuck To Sleep_

(3:22 AM)

 

_ Why  don’t you guys go the fuck away  _

(3:23 AM)

 

**WHAT**

(3:23 AM)

 

_WHAT_

(3:23 AM)

 

 **WHERE DID YOU COME FROM YOU BIRD** **  
** (3:24 AM)

 

_ I’m NOT A BIRD  _

(3:24 AM)

 

_ And you idiots have been texting the groupchat.  _

(3:24 AM)

 

_ Y’all are lucky that keith barely knows how to work his phone,  _

(3:24 AM)

 

_Sadly._

(3:25 AM)

 

_ and that this is a groupchat with just the three of us in it  _

(3:26 AM)

 

**Well then..**

(3:27 AM)

 

**pidge……...pidgey…..my buddy……..**

(3:27 AM)

 

**Does that mean that you’ll……….**

(3:28 AM)

 

**…………….you know……..**

(3:29 AM)

 

_ Keep this a secret and not tell anyone?  _

(3:30 AM)

 

_ Abso-fucking-lutely  _

(3:30 AM)

 

**YES**

(3:31 AM)

 

 _not._ **  
** (3:31 AM)

 **  
** **NO**

(3:32 AM)

 

**PIDGE PLEASE**

(3:32 AM)

 

**I WILL DO ANYTHING**

(3:33 AM)

 

_I will not do anything but i will stay here and administer comfort_

(3:34 AM)

 

**that’s all you need to do ily**

(3:34 AM)

 

_Ilyt <3 _

(3:35 AM)

 

_ I did not stop hacking into the US Government just for this bullshit. I stopped hacking into the us government to get blackmail material.  _

(3:36 AM)

 

_wait what_

(3:36 AM)

 

**what do you mean**

(3:36 AM)

 

**don’t you have enough already??????**

(3:37 AM)

 

_ Blackmail material? Never.  _

(3:38 AM)

 

_Are we not talking about the us goverment thing or_

(3:38 AM)

 

**pidge I will really do anything**

(3:39 AM)

 

_Guess not_

(3:40 AM)

 

**Hunk help**

(3:41 AM)

 

_I thought i could help but you’re on your own_

(3:41 AM)

 

_Expect cookies tomorrow xoxo_

(3:42 AM)

 

**youre a God**

(3:43 AM)

 

_A god that’s going to sleep_

(3:44 AM)

 

**NO DONT LEAVE ME WITH THE GREMLIN**

(3:44 AM)

 

[ _byebyebitch.jpg_ ](https://youtu.be/Eo-KmOd3i7s)

(3:46 AM)

 

**Hunkkkkkkk**

(2:47 AM)

 

_Anyways. _

(3:47 AM)

 

**pls don’t do this**

(3:48 AM)

 

_ My favorite activity of the night is screenshotting your mistakes.  _

(3:50 AM)

 

_ You gay boy.  _

(3:51 AM)

 

**I’m going to cry**

(3:51 AM)

 

_Good. _

(3:52 AM)

 

_ I Feast Upon Your Liberal Tears  _

(3:53 AM)

 

**oof**

(3:53 AM)

 

_ Now, since you’ve come to terms with your feelings towards Keith,  _

(3:54 AM)

 

**I”M NOT GAY FOR HIM HE JUST HAS A NICE FACE**

(3:54 AM)

 

**AND A CUTE LAUGH AND WHENEVER HE CONCENTRATES HIS NOSE GETS ALL SCRUNCHED UP Y’KNOW?????**

(3:55 AM)

 

_ Uh huh. Continue.  _

(3:55 AM)

 

**well he doesn’t smile a lot but when he does it’s like he smiles everyday and whenever i see him smile he smiles it makes me smile too and it really brightens up the entire room plus he has like a super small dimple right next to a freckle so it looks like it’s smiling whenever he smiles**

(3:57 AM)

 

**and he likes to read huckleberry finn for some reason and whenever he does he bites his lip because he’s trying not not smile and he does not whenever he hides a smile**

(3:58 AM)

 

**and his hair is a Tragic Emo Mess but it suits him!!!!!!! but just because he himself is a Tragic Emo Mess but because it just. looks good on him..**

(3:59 AM)

 

**god wait i forgot you weren’t hunk**

(3:40 AM)

 

_ Okay Thanks For Spilling Your Heart Out To Me At 4 AM It Really Helped My Lance Is Gay For Keith Case  _

(3:41 AM)

 

**your what**

(3:42 AM)

 

**godfuckkindamn it pidge i told you this in trust**

(3:43 AM)

 

_ Your mistake.  _

(3:44 AM)

 

_ I’ve known you long enough to know that you have no filter this late at night  _

(3:45 AM)

 

**pidge if you shut up i will not make fun of your size for a week**

(3:46 AM)

 

_Tempting. _

(3:47 AM)

 

**a MONTH**

(3:47 AM)

 

_ Oof. Almost.  _

(3:47 AM)

 

**two months and i will stop eating your gummy bears**

(3:49 AM)

 

_ You fucker I KNEW it was you!  _

(3:51 AM)

 

**shhhh no cursing pidge youre like five**

(3:51 AM)

 

_ One press of a button and all this goes to Allura  _

(3:52 AM)

 

 **NO PLEASE IT WAS A REFLEX** **  
** (3:53 AM)

 **  
** **THAT’S WORSE THAN GIVING IT TO KEITH**

(3:53 AM)

 

**I WILL ALSO NOT MAKE FUN OF YOUR AGE**

(3:53 AM)

 

_ Hmph. Fine.  _

(3:55 AM)

 

_ Also, as of 3:13 AM, I am 27 years old.  _

(3:56 AM)

 

**What.**

(3:57 AM)

 

**How**

(3:57 AM)

 

**You know what? I’m not even going to ask**

(3:58 AM)

 

_ Go to sleep Lance  _

(3:59 AM)

 

_ Dream your little bisexual dreams  _

(3:59 AM)

 

**so your lips are shut?**

(4:00 AM)

 

_ As long as you keep your promises.  _

(4:01 AM)

 

**yes!!! yes yes!!!**

(4:01 AM)

 

**a thousand times yes**

(4:02 AM)

 

_ Okay calm down, Lance. I’m not proposing.  _

(4:03 AM)

 

_ But maybe Keith will one day(:  _

(4:04 AM)

 

**phffff if anything i’ll propose**

(4:04 AM)

 

_ :) Oh really?  _

(4:05 AM)

 

**Okay uhhhhh i should go before i say anything worse**

(4:06 AM)

 

**Goodnight. Hope the government doesn’t arrest you**

(4:07 AM)

 

_ With the way they are? Unlikely.  _

(4:08 AM)

 

_ Goodnight, Lance.  _

(4:09 AM)

 

**yeah yeah goodnight**

(4:10 AM)

 

**I went out to get a glass of water hunk!!! AND OH MY GOD HE WAS ASLEEP ON THE COUCH AND CURLED UP IN A BALL AND HE LOOKED SO PEACEFUL AND AHHSHSHHSJJAJSJS I PUT A BLANKET ON HIM AND LEFT**

(4:26 AM)

 

_ Wrong chat again, Lance.  _

(4:27 AM)

 

**Fuck.**

(4:28 AM)

 

* * *

 

 

_You never really were going to send out the screenshots were u?_

(12:42 AM)

 

_ And give away the blackmail material? Never.  _

(12:45 AM)

 

_Awww_

(12:46 AM)

 

_Pidgey has a heart <3 _

(12:46 AM)

 

_Nah. _

(12:47 AM)

 

_ Just like to seem him squirm.  _

(12:47 AM)

 

_mmm. Sure._

(12:48 AM)

 

_Have a good day, Pidgey._

(12:49 AM)

 

_ ;).  _

(12:50 AM)

 

_ Save me some cookies, will you? _

(12:52 AM)

 

_Haha_

(12:53 AM)

 

_Always, you sneaky bird._

(12:54 AM)

 

_ I’M NOT A BIRD  _

(12:54 AM)

**Author's Note:**

> oof. i edited this in five minutes before first period started and it probably has some mistakes please ignore thank
> 
> \+ we all deserve some nice lance fucking up his mind over keith today. hope y’all* enjoyed lmao
> 
>  
> 
> *disclaimer: i’m not a texan like keith gerald kogane i am a new yorker but i still use the y’all and y’aint


End file.
